Daddy Just Got Home!
by johnnysdiaries
Summary: This is just a little smutty one shot about Johnny Depp and Vanessa Paradis.


Daddy just got home!

"Hey Darling, Daddy just got home!", Johnny said as he hung his jacket over the wardrobe. It was his and Vanessa's anniversary today. He brought her flowers and a wonderful necklace. And he hoped to receive another present from her. Something a bit... louder. Oh he wanted her so bad this day. But he didn't want just shag her, hell no, it would be the act of love he enjoyed so much sharing with her. She would be his and he would be hers. "Honey, are you there?", he asked as he searched the kitchen and the living room. Johnny walked up the stairs with a bunch of beautiful red roses in his hand and the precious necklace in his pocket, as he whispered: "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Oh, how he hated to be kept waiting. And Vanessa knew that, she knew that very good.

But as he entered the bedroom, there she was. Standing in the corner of the room dressed in her favorite underwear, which was also Johnny's favorites of hers. "Looking for someone?", she asked playfully. Johnny couldn't do anything at this very moment. He just stood there and gazed. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw the look on his face. As Vanessa got closer to him he tighten his grip around the roses, because he needed to hold onto something. He thought he would gonna fall down on his knees. He was completely under her spell. Johnny had just eyes for his muse, his only muse. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her mouth got close to his ear. "You're drooling!", she whispered seductively. Every inch of his body shivered under her whisper. He needed to do something, he needed to get a little space between them. Not because he didn't liked her around, of course not, but because he was going crazy about her. Just like old times. "So.. I...I brought you flowers!", Johnny stammered. "Red Roses,", she answered, "my favorite. Thank you!" Vanessa took a smell of her beloved roses and Johnny couldn't avert his gaze. She was just so beautiful! "Oh, and i've got you another present!", he said with his beautiful husky voice. Slowly he grabbed the flowers and put them onto the shelf in their bedroom. Vanessa analyzed every step that he took, every move that he made. While getting back to her, he got out that little box in his pocket. "Tadaaaa!", he said as he opened it. Inside of the box was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped diamond. Vanessa's eyes got wider and wider as she looked at it. "May I?", Johnny asked, while his puppy-dog eyes looked daggers at her. Without giving him an answer she turned around. He placed the necklace around her neck and closed it, making sure not to touch her delicate skin with his cold fingers. Then he gently placed a kiss on the spot where his fingers were seconds ago. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart!" Johnny continued to place a trail of short, little kisses up and down her neck. Vanessa started laughing, because she was very ticklish, and turned around. Johnny faked a little confusion and anger on his face as he looked at her. "What ? Weren't you the one who insisted on some...fun?",he asked temptingly.

"And what made you think of that, Mr. Depp?", Vanessa answered as she took a step closer to him. "Well," Johnny responded while putting his hands on her hips,"the extremely arousing way you're dressed. If it was your purpose to turn me on, congratulations. 'Cause I think it's gone very well!" She smiled at his words. He was just always so direct. A thing she really love and admired about him. Suddenly, or should I say finally, he just kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, yet passionate. As then he broke this kiss and his lips where just inches from hers he whispered:"I love you!" Vanessa laughed at his whisper and said:"Shut up and kiss me!" Johnny did as he was told, so his lips found hers again. His tongue slit into her mouth and his hands played with her wonderful curls. Their kiss got more passionate and fierce now. Vanessa tried to unbutton Johnny's white shirt as he was kissing her neck. That elicited her a soft moan. She was going crazy with these buttons, they just didn't want to get open. Johnny noticed her little problem and asked playfully:"Do you need help?". Then he pulled the shirt over his head. "There we go!", she said running his hands over his naked chest as her lips crashed with his. Johnny made her walk backwards and guided her to their bed as they fell down on it, him on top of her. They both giggled. He started to kiss her neck again. Then he stopped and looked at her for a second before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Johnny slowly pulled her up, so that his hands could reach her back to undo her bra. Vanessa looked at him with surprise. "Wow. I must admit i'm quite impressed!",she said as Johnny got her bra off, threw it on the bedroom floor and gently pushed her back on the bed. "Why is that? Because I got that off so quickly? Well, you and I had a lot of opportunitys to practice, remember?" He smirked and placed a kiss between her breasts, making her moan. After that he took care of one of her breasts by gently sucking and nibbling it. His hand wandered down her body stroking her thigh and making her moan in surprise. "Seems like I found your sensitive spot...", Johnny whispered in triumph. Seconds later his mouth and tongue trailed kisses down her belly to her thighs. As Johnny got rid of her slip, he passionately started kissing her womanhood. Vanessa threw her head back and cried out in total joy. He continued kissing her on her sensitive spot while his hands took care of her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned his name. Her moans began to get louder as she asked, no almost begged him:"Please take me!"

Johnny was more than happy to hear this. _He_ was going crazy. Immediately he got out of his pants and positioned himself back on top of her. For a while Johnny just lied there and stroked her face. "Did I ever told you that you're a goddess?", he asked while gently kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I think I have heard that before!", Vanessa answered. "Well, this wasn't definitely the last time you'll hear this!" But that was enough of talking. They both let out a joyful moan as he thrusted into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Vanessa arched her back as his thrust became more powerful. They finally found their own rhythm. Their moans became louder as his thrust became stronger. Her cries became louder and louder and finally she was climaxing, halfway moaning halfway screaming his name. Seconds later Johnny came inside her, thrusting in and out frantically, whispering her name into her ear. Then he collapsed next to her onto the bed. Both of them lied like this for a while. Then Vanessa broke the silence. She saw Johnny smiling and she wanted to now why. Therefore she rolled onto her side and said:"You look deliberating. What are you thinking about?" Johnny turned himself onto his side, so that his nose was touching hers and he said gently:"I'm just thinking about that you'll be the first thing i'll see when I wake up tomorrow." Vanessa smiled at that and moved closer to him. Johnny took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest and his hands in her hair. A few minutes later she both fell asleep.


End file.
